The Twilight Saga 4: Forever Dusk
by The Vampire Wizard
Summary: A dark, twisted and morbid Breaking Dawn alternative: After Bella makes the decision to not become a Vampire just yet, the Volturi kidnap her. But what do they really want with her? What secrets are Edward and Jacob keeping that could change everything?
1. Chapter 1: Love

**Author Notes**

This story ignores the entire storyline of Breaking Dawn as well as the last Chapter of Eclipse entitled "Epilogue – Choice" in which Jacob receives an invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding. They never happened. Forever Dusk picks up right from where Eclipse left off in Chapter 27 entitled "Needs" in which we see Bella and Edward discussing their future in the meadow amongst an impending storm.

And Midnight Sun... that too doesn't exist in this case.

I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I was disappointed by Breaking Dawn and have chosen to write my own final story of the Twilight Saga.

I know exactly where I'm going with this story and hope you enjoy the journey I'll be taking you on. I am extremely passionate about my work as a storyteller and hope that this fanfiction keeps you entertained from beginning to end.

Adam

PS: I started writing this story before I'd ever heard of The Vampire Diaries TV show. I've only seen a few episodes but it seems there's a plot in there that's similar to one in this story. I promise you I didn't copy it.

PS again: Please review!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Preface**

Aro and Jane were standing before Bella in their elegant home, staring at her. They warned her. They warned her countless times but she did not listen. They said they would come for her if she didn't become a Vampire. But she didn't realise how soon they would follow through with their promise. She thought that she still had at least a couple more years. But she was wrong. She made this decision. She chose this course. Maybe if she hadn't made love with Edward in the meadow and just gone and married him instead, her situation might be less complicated. For if that were the course she had taken she would've been a Vampire by now and not currently in the clutches of the most feared Vampires in the world.

Aro continued to argue with Bella about her indecisiveness about her relationships with both Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.

"He would never believe you if you told him," said Bella.

"But, a relationship based on lies? What sort of relationship is that?" said Aro.

"The one she has right now," said Jane as she entered the conversation.

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to Edward about anything." said Bella.

"I wasn't talking about you, Bella. I was talking about Edward." said Jane.

"Edward never lies to me."

"Maybe not," said Jane. "But he hasn't been entirely truthful either."

"I don't know where you're going with this, but I need to leave. I need to get out of here!"

"Bella, if you would just listen to me, you'll find that you're better off with us."

"Jane," said Aro. "Has it come to this?"

"Unfortunately,"

"The poor girl! We haven't given her much time to settle in, have we?"

"It seems Chelsea's power only works temporarily on her. But anyway, she deserves to know, Aro. She deserves to know everything."

"You're saying things I probably shouldn't hear." said Bella.

"Oh, but you should, Bella." said Jane. "Come Bella. Let me tell you the truth about you and Edward."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Love

Isabella Swan stared at the area on her hand where her fiancé Edward Cullen had placed an engagement ring that had belonged to his human mother. It was the most extraordinary piece of jewelry she had ever seen in her life.

They stood together in the meadow, their "place", as the rain fell down on them at full throttle. She continued to gaze at her ring, the ring that signified their lives together as husband and wife. At eighteen, it was a frightening concept, she thought. _I'm going to get married soon. How will everybody I know feel about this? Should I care what they think? _Bella had just told Edward that she would marry him first and then allow him to turn her into what he is- a Vampire. But she wasn't sure if that was what she really wanted right now.

She looked up from the ring and caught his amorous facial expression. Edward loved her and she loved him. More than anything. As they stood there staring at each other Bella realised that she didn't need to marry him and that she didn't need to be a Vampire just yet. All Bella wanted was Edward. _I don't need a priest to make us "official" and I don't need to have myself immortally frozen in my present human state in order for us to always be together._ Bella was almost two years older than Edward in terms of body age. But what difference does that make? It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but him.

Edward stroked her cheek. "Come, we better go," he said.

But Bella ignored his comment. Instead she leaned in and kissed him. Edward broke the kiss and looked back at her. He put his arm around her waste and pulled her back into another kiss. He gently moved his lips over hers, being careful not to hurt her. Their faces were so close together. Bella kissed him back with so much force. She lay back on the wet grass and he followed, his arms pressing down on the floor as he was raised above her, kissing her still. She touched the top button of his shirt, trying to undo it. He stopped kissing her.

"Bella," he said.

"Edward, I want you."

"But, we just spoke about this. You said-"

"I know what I said. But I changed my mind and… you're the first to know."

"So quickly?"

"Yes. I don't need a wedding. I can wait for you to turn me. As you said, Esme's two years older than Carlisle and it's not a big deal for them. I'd rather we go to College together first. Well, I'd rather we…make love…first…actually"

"Yes, but, but still. I-"

"Edward, I love you. You are my life. I want to do this with you. It will mean the world to me to be so close to you."

"Love, you're going to get hurt."

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

"No. I will. It's inevitable."

"How so?"

He turned around to lie next to her. The rain continued to fall down on them. They didn't mind it at all.

"I-" he stopped.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to hurt you, Bella."

"Edward! Stop. Saying. That."

"You don't understand. It's not only the fact that I may not be able to control myself or because I'm so strong but because-"

"Just say it."

"Bella, you're so tiny. So fragile, so precious. And I'm..."

Bella looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm the opposite. Of that. If you know what I mean."

"Oh." Bella sat up, thinking about what he had just said. "Oh! Oh, you're... Oh!"

"Do you see what I mean? I might rip you apart."

Bella laughed. "Edward, give me a break."

"I'm not bragging. It's the truth."

"No, I know. I just mean, you know, I don't think it'll be a problem. And if it is, we can stop."

"But what if I can't stop, love?"

"You will."

Edward sat up, putting his arms around his love.

"You're freezing! We should get home."

"No, Edward. I want to do this here. I can't think of anything better than that."

"You are going to get so sick, Bella."

"I don't care." Bella leaned in and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck. She could feel his cold breath all over her face. She ran her hands through his hair as she got on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt at a slow pace as she stared into his eyes. She opened his shirt and put her hands on his body. She'd never felt closer to him. She ran her hands all over him, tracing the contours of his marble muscles. His hands were on her waist now. He ran them up her body and slipped off her shirt. He couldn't help himself from staring at her with a hungry look in his eyes. Hungry for love. Hungry for sex. Hungry for blood. He was still a seventeen-year-old boy, with all due respect. He'd been waiting for this for a very long time. He put his hand behind her bra and attempted to unclip it but failed. Bella found this rather amusing and let out a giggle. He wasn't that amused. He tried again.

"Let me do it," Bella unclipped her bra and let it fall on the grass. She sat on top of Edward, completely exposing her body to him and she was not uncomfortable in the least.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"So are you," Bella lay down on him and kissed him, pushing him closer to her. He was so gentle. He carefully held onto her as he got up. He lay her down on the floor and explored her milky skin with his hands. Bella could see fascination on his face, as she knew this was the closest he'd been to a woman in all his years. He started looking a bit shocked. Bella wondered if he was...disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. You're perfect. Everything's perfect." They proceeded to undress each other completely and lay together in the nude. This was the first time that either of them had seen each other's bodies in their entirety. All of their nerves washed away with the rain. Bella didn't even care if someone saw them.

Edward slowly moved himself above Bella as she lay down on the floor. He looked at her with loving concern in his golden eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"You have no idea how sure I am."

And he did it. He lay down on top of her. There was nothing between them. Just Edward and Bella as close as they had ever been. But Bella couldn't deny the pain she felt when he did it. In fact, she just realised something, something she'd completely forgotten about! But it was too late. Edward saw the look on her face.

"What is it? Am I hurting you?"

"No, I-"

Edward didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. He looked down. He looked down and saw the blood coming out of her. He stopped what he was doing and got up, turning away from her.

"Edward." She could see that he was blocking his nose, restraining himself. He turned around and sat back down after a while, his hand still holding his nose.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Edward, it's normal. It's only a little bit. Come back here."

And he did and they continued. Edward tried even harder to restrain himself; the smell of Bella's blood was stronger than ever.

Bella felt a bit of pain but she didn't want him to know. She didn't care how much it hurt but this didn't stop her from crying. She wasn't crying because of the slight pain she felt, she was crying from the intensity of it all and her unconditional love for him.

"I'm hurting you..."

"No, you're not. You're not. It's just so amazing. _You're_ so amazing, Edward!" Bella gestured for him to lie down now, which he did. She sat on top of him and ran her hands all over him as their bodies moved in rhythm. He wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up as he moved forward to lie on top of her. It was so intense. So powerful. So beautiful. The motions of their bodies against each other brought Bella feelings of euphoria that she never knew existed. It was a little bit different for Edward, though.

"Tell me when it's time." He said to her.

Bella nodded and stared into his eyes. He stared back and moved in to kiss her once more. Their tongues wrapped around each other's as they increased the pace of their movements.

"Now," Bella whispered amongst her intense breathing.

And it happened. An explosion of ecstasy that was so intense and so riveting. Her body shook and her voice cried out his name. He didn't stop though. He carried on and she didn't mind. She wanted him to feel the same way that she did. A minute or so later his body jerked and he let out a strong, forceful breath. He looked at her and kissed her softly. He kissed her cheek, he kissed her neck. He put his head next to hers and lay there, hugging her.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

"I love you too, Edward."

They lay there for a few minutes as the rain eased up. All that remained was a bit of drizzle. Bella's breathing slowed down. She hadn't realised how cold it was. Edward got up and held out his hand to let her up too. She did so and they stood together and embraced.

There was a noise near the trees and they both turned to look. They saw the branches move and exchanged a look.

"Perve," said Bella.

"Let's go. Just cover yourself up for now. I'll go buy us some new clothes quickly."

"Okay," Quickly was an understatement. He was literally back in a flash with a packet of newly bought clothes for them to wear. After they were dressed, Bella fell into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What if someone saw us?" he said

"I don't care. Lucky them. Doesn't matter. I wouldn't even care if it was J-" Bella stopped what she was going to say.

"If it was?"

"No one. Come, let's just go. I'm freezing."

"Well, if I could warm you up, I would you know."

Bella let go of him. "What? What does that mean? What are you implying?"

"Bella, I-"

"Why do you have to bring him up at a time like this?"

"You brought him up first."

"No I didn't. I was going to but chose not to."

"And the difference between what you did and what I did is?"

Bella didn't answer. She didn't want to. She knew what she was doing. She knew how much she had hurt him. But he didn't show it. Bella knew that she was starting an unnecessary fight with Edward because of how guilty she felt. She was laying all these emotions out on him. She'd never admit that to him of course. Bella took his hand and they walked together, away from the meadow.

Neither of them could deny to themselves that something felt different. Their intertwined hands had a strange feeling about them. As they left the meadow, Bella remembered something that her mother Renee had once told her during "the talk" when she was younger.

"Sex screws everything up." is what she had said. Bella honestly hoped she was wrong but she didn't need Alice's predictions to tell her that her mother was actually right.


	2. Chapter 2: Afterglow

Chapter 2

Afterglow

They were hardly speaking to each other. It wasn't because they didn't enjoy what had just occurred between them. Both of them thought that the other was good in…meadow. Edward's experience was altogether different from Bella's. The amazing feeling came mostly from the love that he had for her. It was more emotional than physical.

Edward's non-communicative vibe began to annoy Bella.

"Edward?" she said.

He instantly turned to look at her.

"I'm not sorry about what just happened. To me, it was the most magical, most beautiful experience of my life and I will never regret it. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. It was only because the cold was irritating me. I didn't mean to say those things."

Edward just shook his head. "You say that now. But you will regret it." They stood outside Bella's house. "It was the most amazing and splendid thing for me too. But I can't help but think that it wasn't the right time for you."

"I've changed my order of priorities. I wanna go to College. Dartmouth. We always spoke about it, so let's do it! One semester of College won't kill me."

"So you're saying you want to wait? You still want to be human?"

"Yes. Just for a little while longer."

"I support that. Let's go together. It'll be amazing, Bella."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You really are the perfect man."

Edward chuckled. "I'm far from it. But thank you. You're the perfect woman."

From the look on Bella's face Edward could tell that she thought he was lying. But he wasn't. Even after all that just happened with Jacob Black, she was still his perfect Bella. Nothing would change that.

"Thank you." she said.

"I take it the engagement's off?"

"It's not off. It' just...postponed until further notice."

"Well, whenever that is, you'll still be human on your wedding day. That's one promise I won't break." Edward would make sure of that. "I'll see you later. I need to go home and help Esme with something. Go tell Charlie about Dartmouth. He'll be so proud of you." Edward kissed her hand and went off.

He ran through the forest as fast as he could. Which was actually pretty damn fast. He was thinking about what he just did. What _they_ just did. _Was it the right time? Would it change things? And who the hell was that by the trees?_ _I doubt it was just a perverted voyeur. _Throughout all these thoughts, Edward could honestly admit to himself that he was mad at Bella. He loved her. But he was so angry. Though, he didn't want to show her that because he didn't want to lose her. Not again. _I will never allow that as long as I live. _Edward knew that Bella was right about not getting married just yet. He knew that he was sort of manipulating her into marrying him anyway, which was wrong on his part. She was eighteen and just out of high school. What kind of man would he be to make her become an adult when she was far from ready? _It's the same as wanting to change her into a Vampire so soon_, he thought. This new college scenario excited him.

Edward arrived home to a deadpan Alice waiting by the front door, a sight that is rather abnormal.

"Hi, Alice." he greeted her. She just looked at him with that same dull expression.

"I'm..." she stopped. He gestured for her to continue. "I'm... so excited! You came to your senses! Wow! My brother is actually smart!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you actually making a smart decision for once in your life. You, Bella and Dartmouth. I think it's fantastic!"

"What else do you know?"

"I know the wedding's off. I don't mind too much because I think I'm getting too old to be planning parties and I'm sick of shopping like a 21st century teenage girl. And I know that she decided to not get turned yet. You do realise what this means, don't you?"

He knew very well what she was referring to.

"I do, yes."

"So what do you intend to do about that?"

"I'm hoping that I won't need to do anything. We discussed this. It could still be years until she crosses their minds ever again."

"True, but still Edward."

"I know. Listen, do you by any chance know who was by the trees in the meadow?"

"By the trees? No. I actually blocked that part out of my mind. The whole thing, I'll have you know."

Edward laughed. At least she respected his privacy. He couldn't say the same about himself. If he did then he wouldn't be where he was today.

Edward walked ahead of her to the door.

Alice said something to him through her thoughts, which caused him to stop in his steps. He nodded and then continued into the house.

Edward told the rest of his family the news. They were happy for him and proud of his decision, or if you will, _Bella's_ decision. Edward realised that he wasn't really giving Bella much say in their relationship. It made him feel good that she had made a life changing decision for once.

The semester would start in three months. Edward decided that he wanted them to leave in about a month's time so that they could get an early start in New Hampshire and get settled in before they started college. That would give Bella enough time to say goodbye to everyone.

In the meantime, Bella was sitting in her room, tissue in hand and thinking about her day. She was so proud of herself. She finally took control in her relationship with Edward. Soon they'd be off to college and far away from everyone else. Life would be peaceful.

Bella was picking life with Edward. She literally had all the time in the world to be a Vampire. She still hoped that things would be the same between them, although it was already rather noticeable that they weren't. But she decided that she would try her hardest to not let anything change. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before her 18th birthday party. Alas, that would never happen. But one could only hope.

"Bells!" Charlie called from the living room. "You have a visitor!"

Bella walked down the stairs, only to find an aggressive looking puppy waiting at the bottom for her. Quite the contradiction in terms. Jacob Black's face was about to burst at the seams.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

Chapter 3

Goodbye

"Dartmouth?!" Jacob spat in Bella's face. "In New Hampshire! That's on the other side of the country!"

"Jacob, quit whining. I'll still visit."

"So that's it then? It's him."

"It always was, Jake."

"Sure. Well fine. You say this today but next week you'll be longing for me again, won't you? God, Bella. You sure like having your cake and eating it too. But it's fine. You go screw up your life. You go do...this...thing." Jacob just couldn't find the words any longer. Unfortunately he eventually did. "But if something happens. If he leaves you again. If he breaks your heart... don't come running to me. Because this time I won't be there."

That hurt little Bella. That hurt her a lot. She was so sad to hear him say that.

"Jake?"

"No, Bella. You've made your decision. I know you have. But I won't give up on you."

"What? You just said-"

"I know…what I said. But, I dunno. Maybe…I… No. I won't give up on you. If he breaks your heart again, I will be here for you. I promise."

He was so indecisive. _Typical teenage boy_, Bella thought.

"Thanks Jake."

"Yeah." He hugged her in his usual over indulged manner. He let go quickly as he now realised that he almost suffocates poor Bella to death whenever he hugs her. "So, like…are you still gonna be, you know? Human?"

"Yes. For the time being."

"When will…_it_ happen?"

"Whenever I'm ready."

"But you're always ready then you're not, then you are again. Make up your mind. Decide what you want. You can't keep on being like this."

"I…I'm just… Leave me. I know I make mistakes, okay!"

"Good. At least you know."

"It's not like you're Mr Perfect."

"Oh? Really? Is that so now? What have I ever done to show you that I'm not _the_ perfect guy for you? That _I'm_ the guy you shouldn't be with? Have I ever put your life in danger? Have I? Have you been put in hospital because of me? Have you run for your life because I've led monsters that wanna eat you your way? Have I left you? Have I given up on you? No! Then why do you choose him? Why, Bella?"

Bella stared into Jacob's eyes. She could see they were welling up with tears. The same thing was occurring with her. She wiped one from her cheek.

"Because I can never love you," Bella began. "I can never love you the same way I love Edward. Never. I'm sorry Jake, but that's…" she paused to wipe her eyes again and to let out a sneeze. "That's just the way things are, okay? You need to get that through your head and respect my decisions."

Jacob gave Bella a "death stare". Seriously, if looks could kill!

"I'll…I'll come say goodbye. When it's time." He mustered.

Jacob turned to walk out the door.

"Jake?"

He stopped.

"Edward may have put me in danger a few times. But he has never spoken to me the way you just did. And I know he never will."

He didn't answer. He just turned and left.

"And what the hell was that all about?" said Charlie as he leaned against the wall in the other room.

Bella felt a sneeze coming on and exaggerated it immensely so as to distract Charlie.

"I think you're coming down with a cold, Bells. I'll get you some medicine. Go lie down."

Bella retreated to her bedroom. With so much going through her mind, she honestly couldn't care less about her impending illness. _I just wanna see Edward_.

On his way to Bella's house, Edward came across none other than a crying Jacob hiding in the trees in the vicinity.

_I hate him. I hate him so much! God damn blood sucker! I hate them! They can't take her! I won't let them! I hate him! I hope he dies. I hope he dies!!!_

Edward considered ignoring this incident but instead chose to intervene. He cleared his throat. Jacob looked up.

"Oh, my God you filthy piece of crap! What are you doing here? Get away from me!" _Bella wasn't lying about Jacob's bad temper._

"Jacob, I know that this is difficult. But you need to understand that this is what Bella wants."

"It's _not_ what she wants. It's what she _thinks_ she wants! Ever since you came back my life has sucked! You've ruined everything. She is supposed to be with me!"

"Jacob, calm down. Please."

"I will not calm down. I will not listen to you, you scum bag. You are taking the love of my life away from me. How would you feel? How would _you_ feel if I did that to you?"

Edward did understand what Jacob was going through. More than he'd care to share with him.

"I can't just give up on her. I can't. I won't. She's my Bella."

"She is _my _Bella, Jacob. She and I are a couple. There is nothing you can do about that."

"Wanna bet?" Jacob moved himself into Edward's personal space. Edward didn't flinch.

"Are you threatening me, Jacob Black?"

"I'm giving you a friendly warning."

"For what? A friendly warning for what?"

Jacob stared Edward down.

"I'll tell you what," said Edward. "If Bella and I break up-"

"_When_ Bella and you break up."

"_If_ Bella and I break up, you can have her. I won't object. If she chooses you, there's nothing I can do about it. Now if you'll please excuse me, I'd like to go visit her. Bye, Jacob."

Edward walked towards the house, while he secretly amused himself at the obscene comments Jacob made towards him through his mind.

Charlie knocked on Bella's door, bringing her a flask of hot chocolate.

"Here we go, Bells."

"Thanks, dad."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks, I'll sleep now."

"Good night,"

"Good night, dad."

Charlie closed Bella's door.

"Hello, love." said Edward as he sat outside Bella's window. "May I come in?"

"Since when do you ask?"

"I thought it would be nice to ask your permission for once. So, may I?"

"You may."

Edward entered Bella's room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Don't you dare say I told you so." _Sniff_.

"I wasn't planning on it." Edward smirked and kissed her on the nose.

"Brr," she shivered.

"I just bumped into your friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's heartbroken, you know."

"He'll get over it."

"Will you?"

Bella ignored the comment and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Love, I was thinking that maybe we could leave for New Hampshire in a month's time. That gives you enough time to say goodbye to everyone, I think. Are you okay with that? We need to get settled in before start of semester but if you'd like to leave later on, I'm perfectly fine with that"

Bella thought about it for a little while as she continued to gulp down her drink. "I suppose that it's okay. I don't mind. I mean, a month's enough. I don't mind if we leave sooner, in fact." _Sniff_.

"Good. Good. So I'll go book the tickets."

And so it was set. They were to leave in less than a month. Bella proceeded to say goodbye to all her friends.

The day before their flight, Bella went to La Push to bid everyone farewell and to say a final goodbye to Jacob, although he was nowhere to be seen. That night, the Cullens even cooked Bella a special meal.

It was the morning of departure and time to say goodbye to Charlie.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. I'm a proud dad. You have fun and don't get into any mischief."

"I won't, dad."

"Meh, what the hell? You're in college for Christ sakes. Just don't let me hear you've landed up in hospital, okay?"

"Okay, dad." She smiled at him. She couldn't promise that.

"Bells? I really am proud of you for doing this. I was scared for a minute that you were gonna marry the guy as soon as you finished school. You're not, are you?"

"No, dad. Edward and I aren't getting married any time soon."

"Good. Because you know how that worked out for your mom and me."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which, she called me today."

"What? She did? Why?"

"She asked me to come down to Jacksonville."

"What? Did she say why?"

"She said she needs to see me."

"So… are you going?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Dad, please don't get your hopes up."

"I'm not getting my hopes up."

"No, you are. I can see by the look on your face."

Charlie put his hands on Bella's head and looked her in the eyes. "Your mom looked exactly like you when she was your age, you know?"

"Ew, dad. That's weird."

"No, I- Bella." Charlie laughed.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"I do. I always will."

"I love you too, dad."

"And I love you, Bells." Bella hugged him. He started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm just-" She let go.

"I know." Bella hugged him again. "Goodbye, dad."

"Call me as soon as you land!"

"I will."

The Cullens decided that they were going to leave Forks soon after Bella and Edward did and follow them to New Hampshire because the ecosystem in Forks was beginning to suffer from their eating habits.

"So have you thought about what you want to study?" Edward asked Bella as they waited in the check-in line at the airport.

"I was thinking maybe History. I'd love to know more about the world you experienced."

"It's not that interesting, love."

"Well, fine. It doesn't have to be History. I do have a few other majors in mind."

"Yeah? Let's hear?"

"Mythology."

Edward chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Bella said.

"Bella? Seriously?"

"Yes! That or… Theology."

"Oh." Edward averted his eyes to a couple standing and arguing outside a coffee shop.

"To convince you that you do have a soul, Edward."

Edward scoffed at her comment. "Bella, you know very well how I feel about that subject. I do not have a soul."

"But you do! We're soul mates. We can't be soul mates if you don't believe you have a soul."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

He didn't answer her. He walked ahead in line, as it slowly got shorter.

"So which one of those is your favourite?"

"It doesn't have to be one of those if you aren't happy with them. It can just be English Lit or something like that."

"This isn't about making me happy. This is about your career. It's about what makes _you_ happy."

"Good. So what will your major be, then?"

"I always thought it'd be interesting to get into film."

"Really? You never told me that."

"I know. It didn't really come up."

Bella felt like there was a distance between them. Something definitely felt different.

"Edward, we never really spoke about..." Bella wanted him to complete her sentence.

"About?"

"You know?"

"I don't."

"You do! About the meadow. About what we did."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, don't tell me that everything's the same for you as it was before."

"It is, Bella."

"It's the same?"

"Yes."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Is it not the same for you?"

"Well...not really. I mean. Sure. But..." But before she could finish what she was going to say, she vanished before his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

Chapter 4

Gone

"Next!" shouted the woman at the check-in counter. Edward ignored her. Bella was gone. She disappeared. _What the hell was going on? Where was she?_

"Bella? Bella?! BELLA?!?!" Everyone was looking at him. He could hear all their thoughts. Calling him crazy, mental. But he didn't care. Where was Bella? How did she just disappear like that? "Did you see where my girlfriend went?" He asked the woman standing behind him. She just shrugged. _How could this be happening?_ "BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A security guard approached him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine." He ran out the airport, leaving his luggage unattended. He really didn't care about anything else but finding Bella. And then he smelt it. Him. Dog. Jacob.

_I hope he doesn't find me. Where did she go? Damn it, he could hear me now. Shut up shut up shut up!_

Edward walked up behind him.

"Jacob." said Edward.

Jacob jumped and turned around.

"Did you see where she went?" He asked him.

"No. She just vanished. I don't think anyone noticed except us." _How could that be?_

Edward took out his phone and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, Bella is gone. Did you see anything? Any visions?"

"What? What do you mean she's _gone_?"

"I mean she's just disappeared, Alice! No trace. Into thin air! Literally!"

"What? No. No. No this. That can't be. How couldn't I've seen it?"

"I don't know but get everyone down here now!" Edward hung up. Jacob wasn't far off, talking on his cell phone too. He hung up and walked up to Edward.

"I called Seth. He's gonna bring everyone down."

"Okay. It's fine. We just need to find her."

"Do you have any ideas? Anything? It seems…Vampire related?"

Edward knew that Jacob was right and that there was only one possibility. But he wasn't going to divulge that possibility to Jacob of all people.

While they waited for their families to arrive, they went around asking people if anyone had seen Bella. They had her name announced over the intercom. Edward's name was announced as well because of the luggage that was just sitting there unattended so he quickly went to fetch it. When he came back, the Cullens and Quileutes had arrived.

"Carlisle, it was them. There's no other possibility." Edward said to Carlisle so that only he could hear.

"I know. I called up the airport to see if any flights had left for Italy and there was one. So I booked us tickets. We're on the next flight."

"Which is when?"

"A few hours from now."

"We don't have a few hours, Carlisle!"

"It doesn't matter." said Alice. She had a blank expression on her face, indicating a premonition.

_Great. Perfect timing, _Edward thought_._

"We won't be going anywhere." said Alice.

As she said that, every flight on the schedule board suddenly had the word "CANCELLED" next to it.

"All flights are cancelled due to weather conditions." said a voice over the intercom, preceded by a crack of thunder and a downpour of rain.

"There was nothing wrong with the weather," said Rosalie.

"They probably have a new recruit." Esme suggested.

"Weather control?" said Emmet.

"Yes, an extremely sought after vampire power. Enough of this, we need to get going. I take it they're coming with?" Carlisle gestured towards the wolves.

"Yes." said Edward.

"Okay, let's go tell them."

The Cullens approached the Quileutes.

"Bella is on her way to Italy. We think she was kidnapped by a group of Vampires called the Volturi."

"What?" said Jacob. "You bloodsucking fiends keep putting her in danger! I told her! I warned her!"

"Jacob, relax." said Jasper. And he did.

"Seeing as there aren't any flights, we'll be running." said Carlisle. "Do you think you can keep up?"

"You bet," said Seth.

"Okay. Good. Rosalie, take Esme home."

"No." said Esme. "I never get to come with. Bella is just as important to me. I want to help."

"Very well. Rosalie? Will you be joining us?"

"Yes," said Rosalie.

"Then let's go!"

"Edward," Jacob walked up to him. "We'd all prefer for you to stay out of our minds on the way there."

"Believe me Jacob, what you dogs are thinking about is the last thing that concerns me right now. And you caring about it should be too, if you really do love her."

"I do love her! More than you ever could!"

'Boys," said Alice. "It's time to go."

"Carlisle, maybe we should head for the nearest airport." said Esme. "Seattle?"

"Yes, my thoughts exactly."

They all ran out to the woods and headed for Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. It would be a long journey. And if they were being followed by this new Volturi weather-controller, then it would take even longer. _All I want is to have Bella back in my arms. _Little did Edward know that this would not happen for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

Chapter 5

Dinner

"Is she awake?" said a strangely familiar voice.

"She is desensitized," said another.

"Ah, I see. The mist. Go get your brother!"

"On my way."

Aro looked down at Bella. She was awake but had no access to any of her senses. She couldn't hear. She couldn't see. She couldn't feel. She couldn't smell, nor could she taste. Aro glared at her pretty heart-shaped face. His hands were so eager to touch her so that he could use his mind-reading power on the girl. To know every thought she had ever had.

"You really are irresistible," Aro chuckled to himself. "I finally have you. Mwaha, how wonderful."

"Aro" Alec approached Bella and removed the mist that surrounded her, thus bringing her back to reality. Aro's hand was so close to her.

"Bella. Welcome." said Aro.

"What the?" Bella scoped her surroundings; they consisted of three stern-looking, familiar vampire faces and a room fit for the Tudors. "Oh, no."

"Oh, stop worrying yourself, Bella. You're still human. For now." He flashed his perfect teeth to Bella.

"Where's Edward?"

"Edward is currently looking for you. Along with his family and Jacob's."

"What?"

"Bella," Aro sighed. "What is it that you don't understand? Alec, it didn't work. She's still dumb. Everyone's on their way to rescue you, Bella! It must be so spectacular to have people who care."

"Yes. It is." said Bella.

"Well, enough of this chitchat. Jane, take her to her room."

"Of course," Jane approached Bella.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Do you want me to _make_ you come with me?" Bella did not want that at all. Jane scared the poor girl to death. Bella proceeded to follow Jane down a passage. The walls were covered in ancient paintings. The further down the passage she went, the more recent the artifacts seemed to be. Not that objects dating back between 1000 and 3000 years are recent.

"Oh, and Bella." Aro called from down the hall. "Feel free to wander the house at night. I don't mind at all." He clapped his hands together. Bella continued down the hallway. On her way down, someone knocked into her by mistake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" It was Felix. "Bella! What surprise. I didn't know you'd be visiting." Bella ignored the fellow. "Oh, well. Enjoy your stay." He walked away.

"Come on," said Jane.

Bella continued to follow her. She was rife with confusion. A tall, thin female vampire then approached Bella with no forewarning.

"Hi, there. I'm Chelsea. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman held her hand out to Bella.

Bella, being weary of this Volturi member's friendliness was hesitant to shake her hand. And with good reason. But suddenly, she felt like it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you too."

"I hope you have a wonderful stay here with us! Toodles!" Chelsea skipped away. Bella and Jane continued to walk.

"Here," said Jane as they stood outside a bedroom- Bella's bedroom. "This is yours. We will bring you something to eat in a few hours." Jane walked off. "Make yourself at home."

Bella entered the bedroom. It was magnificent. It appeared to be built to cater to all of her needs and desires. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that this room was in fact personalized for her. Amongst everything she could possibly ever want in a bedroom, it was the size of her entire house back in Forks! Bella felt at home. She threw herself down onto the king-sized bed and snuggled up with the Egyptian cotton sheets. Before she knew it, four hours had passed. She awoke to a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

Felix entered the room with a food tray in tow.

"Oh," Bella quickly got up. Felix chuckled softly at the sight of her messy hair.

"Hi, Bella. I brought you dinner." Felix placed the tray on Bella's bed. "Cheeseburger. Lots of ketchup. And three pickles. Just how you like it." Felix gave Bella a shy smile.

"Thank you, Felix. You-you didn't have to."

"No. I did. Aro would kill me if I didn't. And, you know, I'm not exactly useful so it wouldn't be a great loss to him."

"Oh. You don't have a power?"

"I'm just stronger than your average Vamp. That's all."

"Oh," _Like Emmett_, Bella thought. "Um, Felix?"

"If you want to know what's going on, I don't think I'm the right person to tell you."

"I feel really weird. I feel like…Like I'm-"

"Home." Felix finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah." Bella's dazed voice dragged the word out.

"I know."

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't be feeling this way, would I?"

"No. It's odd actually. You seem to be immune to some Vampire powers but more prone to others. At different times too. You're like, super-manipulated right now. To feel bonded. With them. With _us._"

"Oh." Bella took a bite of her burger. "Where's Edward?"

"I don't know. I assume he's looking for you."

"He must be. He'll probably be here soon." Bella continued to eat her cheeseburger.

"Yeah." Felix knew that that was not the case.

A sudden rush of hunger surged through Bella leading her to wolf down her burger in seconds.

"I'm so hungry. Sorry."

Felix laughed at Bella's mouthful of a statement. "Bella, I'm sorry that you're going through this."

"Going through what?"

"Being here."

"I love it here!"

"No. You don't."

"Where's everyone else? I want to see my new family."

"Bella."

But she didn't bother listening to him. Bella left her room and walked down the passage. Felix kept up the pace with her.

"Bella, you don't want to see them now."

"Why not?"

"You just don't. Trust me."

Bella didn't care. She could hear excited voices and decided to follow the direction they were coming from.

"Bella!"

Felix ran in front of her.

"Bella, whatever you do, don't let Aro-"

"Shh." Bella stopped outside a room, that from the sounds of it had a party going on inside of it.

"Bella, if you go in there-"

But before he could finish, she did. She went inside the room. And the sight before her was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen. Before Bella's very eyes were dozens of ravenous, vicious, hungry Vampires tearing at the bodies of adult human beings. None of them noticed her presence. They all continued to suck out the blood of all the corpses that lay before them. But it soon became apparent that not all of them were dead. Some were still alive and writhing in pain. The one's who were immune to Alec's desensitization let out horrifying screams.

"No! No! Stop! NO!"

"Don't kill me. Please don't kill me!"

"I can't take it! No!"

These humans were defenseless. Their blood splattered onto the pristinely decorated walls of the room. Some of the Vampires resorted to licking up these stains from the walls like a dog that eats food that has been dropped on the floor by a dinner table. They were like animals. Like monsters! Bella couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and came face to face with Aro, his hand as close to her as ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Reveal

Chapter 6

Reveal

"I really, truly wish you hadn't seen that," said Aro as Bella slowly backed away from his arm. "Felix, close the door, will you?" Felix did so. "Would you please excuse us?" Felix nodded and then walked off.

Aro gestured for Bella to walk with him. She didn't budge. "Come, come. I don't bite." He grinned.

Bella walked with him down the hall.

"Don't touch me," said Bella.

"Bella why is it that you think every male is after you?"

"I-I don't think that."

"Bella, I think you are a wonderful young woman. But I am happily married. And much, much too old for you, I might add. It didn't really occur to Edward, did it? His age? But in any case, I hope what you just witnessed doesn't put you off your stay here."

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, Bella. And what is it that I'm _trying_ to do?"

"You want me to join you."

"Well, that's a nice thought."

"You really do think I'm stupid. I want to go back." _Sigh._

"Bella, just minutes ago you loved it here."

"That's until I saw…"

"Hm. So you can sort of block off a power, can't you? Very interesting. But, Bella, seeing as you can resist some powers to a certain extent, why is it that you won't let me touch you?"

"Because I'll probably be prone to yours."

"Do you have something to hide?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

Bella turned the corner as she meekly moved away from her present company.

"Bella, how do you know I haven't already touched you?"

Bella stopped.

"You were in my presence for quite a while before you woke up, you know."

She ignored him and continued to walk.

"Do they both mean that much to you?"

Bella then realised that he really did use his power on her. He looked inside her mind! He now knew every thought that had ever passed through it!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I know all about it. I know all about you and your…love triangle. Does Edward know?"

"Does Edward know what?"

"About…your little thought process. On the day you kissed Mr Black?"

Bella remembered it clearly. Just before Jacob was about to join the fight against Victoria and her Vampire army she asked him to kiss her so that he wouldn't. And they did. And it was then that she realised that she loved him too. She imagined her life with him. Their children. Everything. And now Aro knew. Aro knew and he could use it against her.

"He would never believe you if you told him," said Bella.

"But, a relationship based on lies? What sort of relationship is that?" said Aro.

"The one she has right now," said Jane as she entered the conversation.

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to Edward about anything." said Bella.

"I wasn't talking about you, Bella. I was talking about Edward." said Jane.

"Edward never lies to me."

"Maybe not," said Jane. "But he hasn't been entirely truthful either."

"I don't know where you're going with this, but I need to leave. I need to get out of here!"

"Bella, if you would just listen to me, you'll find that you're better off with us."

"Jane," said Aro. "Has it come to this?"

"Unfortunately,"

"The poor girl! We haven't given her much time to settle in, have we?"

"It seems Chelsea's power only works temporarily on her. But anyway, she deserves to know, Aro. She deserves to know everything."

"You're saying things I probably shouldn't hear." I said.

"Oh, but you should, Bella." said Jane. "Come Bella. Let me tell you the truth about you and Edward."

Bella hadn't the faintest idea about what she was going on about.

"How are you going about this, Jane?" said Aro.

"We'll need Brennan. Where is he?"

"Oh, goodness. How should I know? I'll go check in the dining room."

Aro walked off to the "_dining"_ room. Jane stared at Bella.

"I'm doing this for you, Bella. I think you deserve to know."

"How do I know that what you're gonna tell me is true?"

"Believe me, Bella, not even Maya, our illusionist, could make something like this up."

"What?"

Aro returned with a bald and bulky olive skinned Vampire. Brennan. His mouth was covered in dry blood.

"Did you tell him?" Jane asked Aro.

"No. Brennan, I have a memory that I'd like you to show to Bella over here. It's not one of mine. It's Edward Cullen's."

"Ah," said Brennan. "How long will it take?"

"Hopefully not too long," said Jane. "I'd like to come with though. I want to explain to Bella what's going on."

"Wait," said Bella. "You have one of Edward's memories?"

"I have _all_ of Edward's memories, dear girl," Aro said with a grin.

"Does-does he know?" Bella stuttered.

"Of course he does." said Aro. "Bella, you need to hold hands with Jane. The two of you will put your free hand on Brennan's face while I have my right hand on his head as he sits down. I know that it is a very peculiar scenario. The sight of it actually amuses me!"

"So, what will happen?" said Bella.

"I am going to think about the memories of Edward that Jane would like you to see. Brennan here will then take you and Jane _into_ these memories and let you watch as if you were inside a film."

"Sort of like the Pensieve in Harry Potter?" said Bella.

"The what in who?"

"Nothing," said Bella. "Okay, but how do I know that it's real for sure? What if you're just making something up in your head?"

"I cannot interpret thoughts," said Brennan. "Only memories."

"But how do I know that?"

"Bella," said Jane. "You know Edward. You'll know that you're seeing the real him and not just a made up scenario of Aro's."

Okay," said Bella. "Let's do this."

They all got into the positions required. Jane and Bella held hands like Aro said they must and they put their free hands on Brennan's face while he sat on a chair. Aro then put his right hand on Brennan's head and proceeded to go through the memories of Edward Cullen that would change the way Bella felt about him forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Tunnel

Chapter 7

Tunnel

The Cullens and the Quileutes had been on quite a journey. When they arrived at Seattle's airport, the weather continued its bad streak so they sought out the cause of all of it. It turned out that a Vampire named Thor had been recruited by the Volturi to follow them and to ensure bad weather on their travels. He was, as predicted, a weather-controller.

Carlisle offered him a significant amount of money to join them on their quest to find Bella. He accepted and went with them to Italy, ensuring clear skies along the way.

It was almost time to land in Italy. The flight went by rather quickly for Edward because he spent most of the journey thinking.

_Why is it that you can use your power but your sister can't?_ Edward heard Jacob thinking behind him. _Good question,_ Edward thought. He was so worried. Not just because Bella was in grave danger, but also because she was with Aro. And Edward knew what Aro was like. If he had revealed his secret to Bella, then all of this would have been for nothing. _She can never know. He can never tell her._ It was the first time that Bella had been in Aro's company without Edward present as well which gave Aro the opportunity to tell Bella his secret.

"Alice?" he said to her as she sat next to him with headphones on. "What if-?" he started.

Alice took off her headphones and paid attention to her brother.

"What if he tells her?"

_He won't tell her. _

"But I just have this feeling. Like he will."

_Bella loves you. Firstly, she'd never believe it. And secondly, even if she did, we all know that nothing can tear you two apart._

"But this is different. This is-"

_Edward, I know. _

"And Jacob just asked a good question."

_Yeah?_

"He asked why I can use my power and you can't. Do you have any ideas?"

_It seems like they've grown stronger since the last time we encountered them. Anything is possible. Besides the fact that the wolves are here and I can't predict with them around. _

"But why block you and not me?"

_Maybe there's a perfectly twisted reason? You know Aro._

"Indeed I do."

"Cabin crew, please prepare for landing. We will be in Pisa within the next ten minutes." said the Captain.

_In the meantime, just relax. I can assure you that Aro will not tell Bella._

"Okay,"

After they landed, Carlisle gathered everyone together and proceeded to head to Palazzo dei Priori also known as the Clocktower. They traveled in taxi cabs, as it would be rather obtrusive to be running there, especially considering the wolf pack. When they got there, Carlisle, Edward and Alice led the way to the alleyway that led to the Volturi.

"Come, everyone," said Carlisle. "Down this drain."

"What?" said Jacob.

"Just go!" Edward screamed.

"I'll go first," said Emmett. "I'll help everyone down."

Everyone went down the drain, one by one, being caught by Emmett on the way through. Once down, everyone ran through the tunnel, following Carlisle, Edward and Alice's lead.

"Wow, you really do remember the way quite well, Carlisle," said Alice.

The path continued downward, getting more and more claustrophobic.

They reached the end of the tunnel where a grate stood. Edward broke it open with his strength and everyone piled into the stone room. At the end of the long room was a wooden door. The Cullen men all charged at it at full speed and broke it down. The entire party gathered in the next room and continued down the hallway up to the elevator.

"Why has no one stopped us yet?" said Rosalie.

No one answered her.

They all entered the elevator together. It was such a cramped, confined space. They all exited the elevator as soon as the doors opened. But instead of being welcomed by Gianna or another secretary for that matter, the room was completely deserted.

Carlisle turned to Thor. "And now? Where are they?"

"Maybe they're out?" said Thor.

Edward approached him. "Where. Are. They?!"

"I don't know, I-"

The gang then burst open every door but there were no other Vampires to be found. They weren't there. And it appeared as if they hadn't been there for a very long time.

"Thor?" said Carlisle. "Did you know that they weren't here?"

"No. I can swear to that on my life. I haven't actually been here. They spoke to me whilst we were in Seattle."

"Seattle?" said Esme.

"Yes, the last time they were up in Washington. During the attacks."

Edward's emotions were going crazy. He wanted to trash the entire room but he maintained his anger and kept his cool.

"Carlisle?" said Edward. "What now?"

"I don't know, son. I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

Chapter 8

Truth

Bella and Jane found themselves standing in the aisles of a baseball stadium. It was packed with spectators enjoying the game of the White Sox season.

"Come," said Jane. She walked down a few steps and then stopped in one of the rows near the front.

"Can they see us?" Bella asked, referring to all the vintage-clothed people.

"Of course not," said Jane.

Bella followed Jane through the row. Jane stopped and turned to Bella and averted her eyes to the young boy sitting behind her. Bella looked at him. He had bronze hair and a light tan. His eyes were green and he was paying very close attention to the on-going game. _Edward_. Bella realised.

"How-how old is he?" said Bella.

"Thirteen."

Bella had never seen what Edward looked like before. She was amazed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. And he couldn't take his eyes off something else. And it turned out that it was not the game that was holding his eager attention. Bella followed his gaze. He was watching a young girl of about the same age as him sitting a few seats down. Bella couldn't tell anything about the girl. She seemed to be thirteen as well. Her seemingly dark hair was obscured by the baseball cap she was wearing.

"Who's that?" said Bella.

Jane didn't answer her. Bella then noticed Edward's parents sitting next to him. Elizabeth Masen, with the same bronze hair as Edward and the same emerald green eyes. She was even wearing Bella's engagement ring. Next to her must've been Edward's father, Edward Snr. He didn't look too much like Edward. Only the noses were the same. Bella stared at the Masen family, completely forgetting that she was here for a different reason.

"Ed, watch the game!" said his father.

"I am watching the game."

"No you're not."

"Leave him," said his mother. "If he finds her more interesting than the game, then so be it."

"Fine," Edward's father said. "At least you have good taste, son."

Suddenly the scene before Bella disappeared and a new one came before her. She was now standing with Jane in what looked like a High School in the early 20th century. It was quite empty, except for Edward who was strolling through the grounds. Jane followed him. Bella followed her. They watched from afar as Edward approached a girl who seemed to be the same one from the baseball game and proceeded to converse with her. When they were done, he took her hand and they walked off.

"I don't understand why you're showing me this," said Bella. "So he had a little girlfriend in High School that he didn't mention. Big deal."

"That's not the point, Bella." said Jane.

The scene then changed. They were still in the school grounds but it looked a little different from the way it was before.

"This is now three years after what you just saw."

Edward was sitting under a tree with the girl. She had a large hat on which concealed her face to an extent so Bella couldn't really see what she looked like. Edward leaned in and kissed the girl. Soon the kiss turned into something more. Something that Edward had never done with Bella. He was making out with her.

"Sixteen year old boys," Jane muttered.

"What is this?" said Bella. "I don't want to see anymore!"

"Wait, Bella. Let's go up to them. Her hat will be removed soon."

"I don't care about what she looks like!"

Jane ignored her comment. She walked right up to Edward and his girlfriend. He was throwing himself all over her. Suddenly, an adult walked up to the happy couple. He cleared his throat.

"Mr Masen and Ms Kennedy," he said. Edward quickly got up off of "Ms Kennedy". They both stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." said Edward. "I aplogise profusely for what you have just seen. It won't happen again."

"Good," said the teacher. "And Ms Kennedy, take off that hat. It is _not_ allowed at school!"

"Yes, Sir." And she took it off. And the sight before Bella's eyes was one of sheer and utter shock. Standing in front of Bella was a girl whose every feature resembled her own.

"What?" said Bella. "I don't understand. What is this? Who is she? How can- Oh, my God. What? I-. Oh, God!"

"Bella, calm down."

"Who is she?!"

The scene disappeared and was replaced by Edward and the Bella-look-alike sitting on a cliff watching the sunset. Bella wished it were possible to push her off.

"I love you." said Edward.

"I love you too," said the girl.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you know."

"I want that too. Nothing would make me happier. It's been the best three years of my life."

"And for me. We have just one year left of school and then we can leave and get married."

"Married?"

"Yes. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I would _love _that!"

"Well then in that case," Edward reached into his pockets and took out a small box. He opened it up and revealed a pretty little ring. "Isabella Kennedy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

The scene faded and Bella and Jane were once again standing in the Volturi's home. Bella tried to catch her breath. She was panting. Panting like she'd been running across the earth nonstop.

"Isabella Kennedy." said Bella. "Isabella Kennedy?"

"That, Bella," said Aro. "was your great-grandmother."


	9. Chapter 9: Reason

Chapter 9

Reason

"My great-grandmother?" said Bella. "My great-grandmother! You have got to be kidding me! Oh, my God. I can't. I don't understand."

"There's still more to know, Bella." said Jane. "Would you like me to tell you?"

"No." said Bella. "No."

"But, don't you want to know whatever became of this?" said Aro.

"I-," said Bella. "I suppose. I-,"

"The flu epidemic hit Chicago a year or so after they got engaged," said Aro. "Isabella's parents decided to move away so they wouldn't get infected. When Isabella went to tell this to Edward, he went into a fit of rage. At that time neither he nor his parents had contracted the virus. He tried to stop Isabella from leaving but there really was no stopping her. Her parents wanted to get away. And they did. And poor little Edward was left behind with a broken heart. He never saw her again. Soon after, he and his parents fell ill. The rest you know."

"But-," said Bella.

"But," Jane continued. "There is more, of course. Forty or so years after that, Alice joined the Cullen family. It took a while, but Edward eventually told Alice about his first love, Isabella Kennedy. He had never told anyone else in the family. Not even Carlisle. In 2002, Alice and Jasper went on a little trip to Arizona, which is where Alice saw you for the first time. You didn't see her, though. When she saw you, her attention was immediately drawn to you because of your scent. She somehow realised who you were and when she returned to Alaska, Edward read her mind and found out about this close encounter. Alice kept watch of you and when you made the decision to move to Forks, Edward convinced his family to move there immediately so that he would already be there once you arrived."

"So Alice saw me moving to Forks in a vision?" said Bella.

"Exactly," said Aro.

"Of course the Cullens agreed to go because of the perfect Vampire weather conditions and also because Edward is very convincing. So Edward sat and waited for you to come to Forks. And when you did, it was such a shock to him. He hadn't seen Isabella's face in a very long time. And you looked exactly like she did. He also noticed that he was unable to read your mind, as you know. When you walked into the Biology classroom, he found it extremely difficult to be around you."

"Those few days he was a no-show at school," said Jane. "He had gone to Alice and told her that he cannot go through with this anymore and that they have to leave Forks. But then you became a danger-magnet. And seeing as all he did all day was watch you, he was of course always able to save you from whatever danger you were currently in. He wanted you to stay away from him. But then he couldn't stay away from you. And then you found out about him being a Vampire and the two of you fell in love. Somehow."

Bella sat quietly as she took all of this in.

"So it was all a lie," she said. "From day one. All a plan. None of it was real." Bella broke down into tears. Jane started comforting her. This lasted quite a while. Aro excused himself, as did Brennan. Jane held Bella as she sobbed. Her heart was physically hurting. It felt like it was being squeezed by a Vampire's hands, with sharp nails digging into it at all sides.

"All this time," said Bella. "All this time. I can't- I can't believe this. It just-it just doesn't make sense. I can't!"

Bella looked up at Jane. Her eyes were redder than those of a hungry Vampire. Her face looked like it was about to burst open. She was a mess. "I never want to see him again!" she screamed. "Never!"


	10. Chapter 10: Thoughts

Chapter 10

**Bella**

Thoughts

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. Not until I moved to Forks, that is. And not until I met Edward. I'd never given much thought to ending my relationship with him either. Not until now. He had hurt me more than anything I could possibly imagine. I saw him in a completely different way now. The last few years have been fantastic. Edward has been the best thing that had ever happened to me. But now I think of him as the worst thing that has ever happened to me. He is obviously not normal, besides the fact that he is a mythical creature. Edward is sick. For him to do this- for him to play with my life the way he has… I will never forgive him. He has betrayed me. None of what we had was real from his side. I was always Isabella Kennedy to him. Always my own great-grandmother. God, I felt sick. I wanted to throw up. I sat on my bed in the Volturi home and continued to ponder what to do with my life. Amongst all of this, suddenly Charlie popped into my head. He said he was going to Jacksonville to visit my mother. I completely forgot about that! Oh my goodness, something must've been wrong for her to call him. And I didn't bother to call her to find out what was wrong! What kind of daughter am I? Ugh, if only that pathetic boyfriend of mine allowed me to keep a cell phone on me. Never again will I allow him to control my life. I threw my pillow against the closet. There was a knock on my door and then the friendly face of Felix peaked in.

"Hello, Bella," he said. "May I come in? I brought you chocolate cake."

"Of course," I smiled.

Felix came to sit beside me.

"You've been crying," he said. "What's wrong?" He handed me the tray with the delicious looking piece of cake.

"Edward,"

"Oh. You miss him, don't you?"

"No! I hope I never see him again!"

"Bella! Why? I thought you were so in love with him."

"I was," I took a bite of the cake. It was so good! And these people don't even eat!

"What happened?" he adjusted his sitting position.

"He's a liar."

"What did he lie about?"

"Everything. Apparently when he was human he was in a relationship with my great-grandmother for three or four years. Can you believe it?"

"Woah,"

"So he orchestrated our whole relationship because he missed her!"

"Bella, I- I don't know what to say to you. That's just… messed up."

"You think?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no clue. Firstly, I need to get a hold of my parents to find out what the hell they're up to and then I want to go back to my mother."

"Here," said Felix as he took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Call them,"

"Thanks," I said as I took the phone. "Don't I need to put in a code or something?"

"No need to," He smiled his sweet little smile. _Swoon_. Ahem.

I dialed Renee first.

"Helloo?" said Renee.

"Hey, mom,"

"Bella! Oh, it's Bella! Baby, how's college?"

"Mom, how are you? What's happening with dad?"

"Oh, honey me and your dad are in LA."

"What?"

"You really do need a cell phone, baby."  
"Mom, what are you two doing there?"

"We're having the time of our lives, Bells!" Charlie's voice shouted in the background.

"And where's Phil?"

"Phil is gone."

"Gone?"

"Oh yes."

"What happened?"

"Baby, enough about me. How is college?"

"Mom, how long are you gonna be in LA for?"

"We have about a month or so to go, still. We still want to take that cruise."

"So, are you two…"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Wow. Mom."

"Honey, I have to go now. You enjoy college! Say hi to Edward for me! Bye-bye."

I handed Felix his phone. "My mom and dad are vacationing together in LA. That's not normal behavior."

"Why not?"

"They're divorced. No one does that."

"Maybe they found that spark again?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you'll find it again with Edward?"

"Unlikely. Felix, she said they're gonna be in LA for at least another month."

"So you'll stay here until then?" His eyes lit up as he said this.

"I guess. Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"They want me to join them, don't they?"

"Yes."

"But what if I don't?"

"Well, if you don't," Felix paused dramatically. "they'll kill you."


	11. Chapter 11: Follow

Chapter 11

**Edward**

Follow

It had been almost two months since Bella's disappearance. The whole lot of us spent weeks and weeks searching the globe for her. But now it was just me. They'd all returned home. The wolves back to La Push and my family back to Forks. I looked for her all over but there had been no sign of her existence. But I didn't want to give up.

I returned home to find Carlisle having an intense conversation with Thor. They were discussing him leaving us and returning to his life. I was quite glad actually. I didn't particularly warm up to the guy. I decided to read Thor's mind for the first time. If only I'd done it sooner.

_Yes! Now I'm free! Just have to remember the right way to their new house. Where was it? Somewhere around Sequim, wasn't it? Yes, I'll remember on the way_.

What the hell was that all about? They were here? In Washington? I couldn't believe it. I decided to follow Thor, wherever he might've been going.

He said his goodbyes to us. I then went to Carlisle to tell him my plan and that I would return as soon as I found the place where he was going.

And I was off. I stayed close behind Thor through our Vampire super speed runs. It didn't take too long to get to Sequim. It was quite near to Port Angeles.

I followed Thor through an alleyway. He went down a drain and I followed him down soon after. This was it. This was where they had been all along! I saw Thor disappear into a door right at the end of the tunnel. They had been in Washington this entire time! Ugh! I ran back home to tell Carlisle. He couldn't believe it either! He called up Seth and told him to bring the pack down to go with us to Sequim. I didn't object. I just wanted Bella.

So we all left to go rescue her. We went down the drain and through the door. The tunnel was constructed the same way as the one in Volterra. We broke through all obstacles until we came to the last door. She was here. I just knew it. In less than no time I would have my Isabella back!


	12. Chapter 12: Ambush

Chapter 13

Ambush

"I don't want to be a Vampire," Bella told Felix as they sat in his bedroom in front of a High Definition television. On his bed. "As soon as my parents are back in Jacksonville, I wanna go stay with them."

Bella already knew that she was in Washington. Felix explained to her how the Cullens and the wolves had trotted the earth high and low in search of her. It felt nice to know they cared. In the two months that Bella had lived with the Volturi, she had become rather close to them. They treated her like family. Bella of course knew that they wanted her to join them eventually, but she had other plans in mind. In particular, she grew close to Felix. The two of them spoke every day. They were best friends.

"How long 'til Charlie and Renee are done vacationing?" Felix asked.

"Just a couple more days," said Bella.

Felix turned away from her. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too,"

Felix scooted across the bed, closer to Bella. He took her hand in his. "Bella, if you don't mind," he paused and exhaled deeply. "I'd like to watch over you. Just in case. Of _them_."

"Oh," Bella looked down at Felix's hand holding hers.

"I just have to make sure you're okay. Please? Would that be alright with you?"

Bella nodded. Felix took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You never asked about how you got here." said Felix.

"I know," said Bella. "You gonna tell me?"

"Remember the trees, in the meadow? Someone was there?"

"It was you guys, right?"

"In particular, Maya."

"Oh, the girl who makes you see what she wants you to see?"

"Yeah."

"Wait-"

"Haha, no Bella. You and Edward together was real. She was just watching you on Aro's orders. And then he got Warren to use his power to bring you here."

"What's Warren's power?"

"He tracks the location of anything he wants and then brings it to him."

"So I wasn't physically taken?"

"No."

"So Maya heard me say that I still wanted to be human."

"Yes, but that's not the reason Aro wanted you."

"What was it then?"

Before Felix could answer they heard a commotion going on somewhere in the house. They left the room and went to see what was going on.

Bella and Felix ran to the foyer of the Volturi's home. When they got there, the sight was astounding to Bella. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Collin and Brady. All of them were standing before her. But not Jacob. She of course was surrounded by Aro, Jane, Felix, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Renata, Brennan, Chelsea, Afron, Maya, Heidi, Warren, Santiago, Sulpicia and Arhenodora and a few other members whom she hadn't met yet, including a new face, which was Thor, of course. Bella glared at Edward. He looked back, but he was smiling. Poor thing.

"What a surprise!" said Aro. "We weren't expecting guests. Carlisle! Long time, no see."

"Aro, we won't be here for long," said Carlisle. "We'll just negotiate and be on our way with Bella."

Aro looked at Carlisle for a few seconds and then proceeded to crack up into a roar of laughter. "Did you hear that?" He said turning to the people on his right. "Did you hear that?!" And then to the people on his left. "Negotiate and then leave. Ha! Bella isn't going anywhere with you. Isn't that right, Bella?" She didn't answer. She just ran into another room.

"I think that answers my question," said Aro.

"You've strengthened her bond towards you people." said Edward.

"No, no, actually. She has chosen to reside with us of her own will."

"Liar!" said Edward. He tried to run to Bella but Jane stopped him and inflicted him with pain with her power.

"Déjà vu," said Aro with a menacing grin on his face.

Amongst all this commotion, Bella ran to her bedroom. When she got there, Jacob was sitting on her bed.

"Jake?" She ran into his arms. "I missed you,"

"Me too," He held onto her tightly.

"Can't—breathe!"

Jacob looked into Bella's eyes and then held her close to him again.

"How did you know-"

"Bella, come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. I'll get you out of here. We can go be together. Away from all of this. Away from _them._ Will you come with me?"

Bella looked at him. He put his hand on her cheek. _So warm._ How she missed that.

"Will you?" he asked again.

Bella pondered the question as she heard Edward's screams of excruciating pain coming from the foyer.


	13. Chapter 13: Decision

Chapter 13

Decision

"Will you come with me?" Jacob asked again.

"No," said Bella.

"Bella!" said Jacob.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Bella turned away from Jacob, about to walk out of her room but he stopped her. He gripped her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You have to, Bella."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, Jacob! God! What is wrong with you? I don't want to be with you!"

"You have to. You have to."

"Stop saying that!"

"Bella," Jacob moved closer to her, radiating his heat onto her body. "I have something to tell you. Don't be mad, okay? I kept it from you because I was scared. I can't explain why I didn't tell you. But-"

'What?"

"Bella, I imprinted on you."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to tell you, but-"

"When?!"

"When I first phased."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I. Edward. Edward."

"Wait. Does he know?"

"Yes. He does."

"Oh, my God. How long has he known?"

"This year. Bella, I'm so sorry."

Just then, Bella slapped him across the face. It probably hurt her more than it hurt him. But he felt the emotional sting.

"Bella!" Edward ran into the room. "Bella," He took Bella into his arms. "You're okay. You're okay. We can go now. We can-" But then he spotted Jacob. "What are you doing here, mongrel?"

"Taking her away with me,"

"She doesn't want to be with you!"

"She _has_ to be with me."

Edward read Jacob's mind.

"Yeah, that's right. I told her."

Felix entered the room.

"I think we better take this outside," he said.

Suddenly, the four of them disappeared from the bedroom and reappeared somewhere outside, away from the house. They were in a large, spacious field that lay between two buildings.

Standing there waiting for them was Warren. He and Felix walked off. Felix turned around and gave Bella a look. She understood what he was trying to tell her.

"Come, Bella," said Jacob.

"Bella? We can go now. Everything will be okay." said Edward.

"No," said Bella. "No. Both of you. Both of you just shut up! Shut up! Jacob? Will you please excuse us? I have something to say to Edward."

Jacob walked away unwillingly.

Tears welled up in Bella's brown eyes. "I know," she said. "I know everything, Edward. About Isabella Kennedy. About-about my great- Ugh!" She slapped him. "How could you do this? How could you do this to me? I thought what we had was real."

"It is real, love. It is." Edward insisted.

"No. It's not. It was never me. It was always _her._ You sick, twisted freak!"

"Bella," If Edward could cry, that's exactly what he would be doing right now. "It started out like that. But I fell in love with you. _You!_ It hasn't been _her_ for a very long time. I promise!"

"I don't believe that," said Bella.

Jacob entered the conversation.

"Don't you see?" said Jacob. "She wants to be with me!"

"Shut up you asshole!" Bella screamed at him. "Did I not just slap you? God, men. I thought that you two were the only people I could trust with my life. But now you've both gone and ruined it. I don't tolerate liars, okay? I don't tolerate bull shitters. Edward, you knew Jacob imprinted on me and you never told me. Jacob, you freaking imprinted on me and never told me! What is that? And Edward, I can never, ever forgive you for this Isabella business. I'm done. With both of you. I'm done with this fucking world. I'm done with all of you freaks! I want nothing more to do with all this hocus pocus bullshit Vampire, Werewolf crap! Goodbye. And do not follow me!"

And just like that, she was gone. Edward and Jacob watched as she walked away from them.

Jacob proceeded to follow her but Edward stopped him.

"She doesn't want us to follow her," He grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't care."

"Jacob!"

Jacob then turned around and threw a punch at Edward's face. Edward let go of him. Jacob ran towards Bella but was blocked by Edward who ran in front of him.

"Leave her!" said Edward.

"No!" Jacob punched Edward again.

"Jacob, I don't want to fight you!"

Jacob was about to hit him again but Edward stopped him and hit him instead, throwing him across the field and into the building on the other side.

A bloody Jacob got up and charged at Edward, phasing into wolf form in the process. Edward charged back at him. The Vampire and the Werewolf crashed into each other at full force. Only one would win this fight.


	14. Chapter 14: Fight

Chapter 14

Fight

Jacob in werewolf form pinned Edward to the floor. His paws pushed down on his chest and he roared in his face. His claws attempted to pierce Edward's rock-hard skin.

Jacob's stench got to Edward immediately. He threw Jacob off of him. Edward charged back into Jacob and knocked him across the field, his head knocking into the wall on the other side. Edward ran to him and started hitting him. He punched his snout and locked his leg around his large head, pushing him to the ground. Edward attacked Jacob at full force. He knew every thought that was going through Jacob's mind so he knew exactly what his next move would be. This enabled Edward to act faster and to stop Jacob from attacking him back.

Edward continued to hit Jacob. He looked down at the bleeding dog. All he wanted to do was bite him. One bite, that's all. The taste would be revolting. But the results would be ever so satisfying.

Edward contemplated this for too long. Jacob got up and threw Edward to the floor. Jacob ran to the other side of the field.

It appeared that the area in which they were fighting was a high school, although it was empty as it was the crack of dawn. They must've been on a soccer field.

Jacob phased back into human form. His blood drenched body was visible to Edward from the other side of the field.

"You're not gonna win this one, bloodsucker!" Jacob shouted. "Dawn is about to break. The sun will kill you."

"No it won't." said Edward.

"Well," said Jacob. "Then I will."

"Your wolf form is too weak," said Edward. "I could kill you instantly."

"Then why don't you?" Jacob asked mockingly.

Jacob phased again and dashed back into Edward. Edward landed back on the ground. Jacob phased back.

"Why is nothing happening to you!?" he screamed.

"I'm indestructible, mongrel. You've lost already."

"Shut up!" Jacob punched Edward in the nose with so much force that Edward actually felt pain from it.

The sun started appearing through the morning sky.

"Ha!" said Jacob, noticing this.

The sun settled on Edward's blood soaked face (Jacob's blood, not his of course) and his skin started to sparkle.

Jacob looked at him and laughed.

"_That's_ what happens to you in the sunlight. You sparkle? And you call yourself a Vampire."

Edward ran up to Jacob and picked him up. He threw him onto the floor and started hitting him furiously as his skin continued to sparkle. He hit Jacob's face continuously, not pausing at all. Jacob began to spew saliva, deep red with blood. This continued from every crevice on his face. The blood gushed out of him in rapid torrents from his nose, his mouth and eyes and even from his ears. Edward's strength was too much for him. It felt like he was being hit by hundreds of tons of steel over and over again.

Jacob's pool of blood didn't entice Edward at all. It made him feel sick (He'd throw up if it were possible). Edward's knee pinned Jacob to the floor. He was unable to move as Edward continued to hit him with all his strength and all his power. He could hear Jacob's thoughts, crying out in pain. But he didn't care. He hated him. He hated him so much that he did not care about the pain that he was inflicting upon him. He wanted to infect him with his venom. He wanted to kill him right now.

Edward stood up and kicked Jacob in the face, breaking his nose.

"Get up," said Edward. "Get up and fight me, you coward."

Jacob struggled but eventually stood up. He had no choice but to phase into a wolf. He blasted Edward aside with his paw. He did it again, throwing the Vampire around into the building. Continually hitting him against the wall as the sun continued to shine on. Jacob phased back and hit Edward in the stomach. He kicked him square in the chest and then proceeded to lock his leg around his neck, trying to break it. He was, of course, unsuccessful.

The minutes ticked by. The two of them continued to battle it out on the field. Trying different tactics, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses as they went along. But it was hopeless. No one was winning and no one was losing. Jacob continued to heal himself the more times he phased and Edward was, as he said, indestructible. Nothing was happening!

A sudden surge of pain engulfed Edward. It felt as if Jane was using her power on him. He suddenly felt weak. His strength disappeared. He tried to run with his super-speed but it didn't work. He could no longer read Jacob's mind. He felt…normal. Like a human. The pain continued, the sun making him sparkle more and more. The areas on his skin where he was sparkling looked like diamonds, and it felt like these very diamonds were piercing his skin. Jacob watched on in wonder.

"Ah!" Edward screamed out in agony. He fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain. The stinging sparkles on his skin continued to penetrate him. His skin started turning red. The burning sensation was too much to bear. He threw his arms to his side and let out an intense scream.

Jacob continued to watch, not knowing what to do. He looked up at the sun and then back down at the red-skinned Edward. He ran forward to move him out of the sun. But before he could, Edward's body all of a sudden burst into flames before Jacob's very eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Depart

Chapter 15

Depart

Soon after Bella left behind both Edward and Jacob at that high school, Warren transported her to a little restaurant downtown.

Both Felix and Warren were sitting at a table in the far corner, dressed in long winter clothes. They were both wearing hats and sunglasses.

"Hi, Bella," said Felix.

"Hi," she responded.

"You okay?"

"I dunno. It was harder than I thought it would be."

"Well, you'll be back home soon with your mom and dad and everything will go back to normal."

Bella scoffed. "Normal… What _is _normal?"

"None of this," said Felix.

"So," said Bella, looking at Warren. "Do you talk?"

"I do," said Warren. "Occasionally. I prefer not to, though."

"Oh," said Bella. She didn't care enough to ask him why. "Why are you two so covered up? You just sparkle. No one cares if you sparkle."

"We don't _just_ sparkle, Bella." said Felix. "If a Vampire is in the sun for half an hour or forty five minutes or more, they will burst into flames. The sparkling's just a warning."

"Oh," said Bella. "Edward never told me that."

"He didn't tell you a lot of things," said Felix. "But it's possible that he didn't know. Most Vampires don't know that if you're in the sun long enough, then that's it. Poof. They don't know because we just don't spend time in the sun. Ever. The only reason we know is because Aro told us."

"I see."

"Mmhm. So would you like to order something?"

"Nah, I don't have an appetite."

"Okay, well then let's go get ready for Jacksonville!"

Warren brought Bella all of her possessions from Charlie's house. She packed her bags and they set off for the airport. Once there, Bella said her goodbyes to Felix.

"Thank you," said Bella. "For everything. I wish I could repay you."

"You don't have to, Bella." said Felix.

"Felix? What about Warren? What if he…"

"He won't. We made the Pact."

Bella had a feeling that the Pact was spelt with a capital P.

"What's the Pact?"

"It's basically a promise that can't be broken in Vampire terms."

"Does that include Aro reading his mind?"

"No. But Aro and Warren don't speak much, really. He has no reason to suspect him of anything."

"Okay."

"But at the same time, Bella, you cannot tell the human world about us."

"I know that! I would never. They'd think I was insane, anyway."

"I'm placing a protective shield over you."

"Explain?"

"Well, I'm going to stop the Volturi from tracking you down."

"Oh, God I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Before everyone arrived at your place to rescue me, you were gonna tell me something. About why they kidnapped me?"

"Yeah, I was."

"So?"

"They have a member who can tell the potential gifts of a human if they were to be turned into a Vampire. His name is Eleazar. He left the Volturi to join the Denali clan a few years ago but he came back recently. Although he's travelling at the moment so he wasn't there while you were."

"Wait, so they want me for my Vampire power?"

"Yes."

"What _is_ my Vampire power? Or what would it have been? Seeing as I don't wanna be one anymore."

"I don't know. No one told me."

_Sigh _"So once again I was being used. Fantastic. Okay, I'm seriously done with this world. So you're gonna protect me?"

"Yes. They'll never find you. I promise."

Bella's boarding call sounded.

"That's me," said Bella. "Thanks again, Felix. I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Bella." Felix embraced Bella. He held her in a way that confused Bella. She wasn't sure if it was romantic or sibling-like. "You're a great person. You deserve so much happiness. Maybe by dating a human, you'll find that happiness.

Bella chuckled softly.

"Good luck." Felix kissed Bella on the cheek. She wanted to turn her face and kiss him on the lips instead, but she really didn't need history to repeat itself. Felix was a great guy, but she wanted out of the world of the supernatural for good.

"I know that you want nothing to do with Vampires anymore so I won't keep in contact, if that's what you would prefer. But I will check on you every now and then."

"Thank you, Felix. Thank you so much." Bella hugged him again and then left.

When Bella arrived in Jacksonville, she was welcomed by her mother and father with hugs and kisses. They were so excited to see her. Bella told them that she and Edward broke up for good and that she wanted to go to college near her parents. She discovered that Charlie had been transferred to Jacksonville and was now the Chief of Police there.

They went home. Bella felt so relaxed. There was no more lingering danger. She could be free. She collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling and sighed in relief.

Everything was perfect. The Swan family had a wonderful meal that afternoon and then went out for supper later that night. Bella hadn't felt like this in so many years. Her parents were back together and happy and she had nothing to worry about. She couldn't have asked for a better life.

Before bed, Renee and Charlie spoke to Bella.

Bella was lying on her bed with them standing by the door together, holding each other.

"We're so glad you're back, Bells." said Charlie.

"We are indeed. Your father and I want to tell you something."

"We're getting remarried, Bells!"

"Oh, my God!" Bella exclaimed. "That's wonderful! But, are you sure?"

"Yes," said Renee. "You see," she averted her eyes to Charlie. They both looked down at Renee's stomach. "We're pregnant!"

"What? Wow, mom. Dad. That's just…wow!" Bella had never thought about having a brother or a sister before. She was actually quite happy about the prospect of a future sibling.

"This is all just so amazing. I can't believe how perfect everything is," said Bella, a tear streaming down her eye.

"Oh, come here baby." Renee went forward to give Bella a hug. She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, mom."

Charlie then came forward and put his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Don't forget how much your old man loves you."

"Never," said Bella. "I love you, dad."

Both of Bella's parents kissed her on the head. They then left her room together.

Bella fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in months.

Bella woke up at ten 'o clock the next morning. She went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She decided to make something for her parents too. She went to their room to ask them what they wanted. She knocked on their door but there was no answer.

"Mom? Dad? I'm making breakfast. What do you wanna eat?"

Still nothing.

"Okay, I'm coming in."

Bella opened the door and stepped over the threshold. She looked up at her parent's bed, only to notice that it was crimson in colour. Bella rushed forward and realised that the bed was stained in a pool of blood. She could see her parents lying under the sheets. She pulled the sheets off of them. The sight was shocking.

Renee and Charlie's mangled corpses lay on the bed together. They were dead. Murdered. They were lying in their own blood.

Bella threw up. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. The sight was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. She could see that it had been a Vampire who had done this.

Bella didn't know what to do. She wanted to call the cops but she couldn't.

She ran out of the house and into the street. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Just then, a car zoomed around the corner and knocked her over. Her body flew up into the air. It felt like time had stopped. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care that this was the end of her life.

She landed back down on the car that had knocked her over and smashed the windscreen into pieces.

Her blood poured from her head, down the car and onto the road.

Her life was over.


	16. Chapter 16: Blank

Chapter 16

Blank

Jacob stared in horror as Edward's body continued to burn. He swore loudly. He didn't know what to do.

The clouds descended upon them. A storm started and rain fell down onto Edward.

"Thor," said Jacob, remembering the Volturi weather-controller.

The rain extinguished the fire. Jacob looked around but couldn't see any signs of Thor or of anyone else for that matter.

Edward lay on the grass, his burnt body slowly healing. His clothes were rags. Jacob went forward to help him up.

"What the-" he started.

"What just happened?" Edward asked.

"You- you burst…into flames."

"That's not possible. That's a myth."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"And how did it go out? What's going on?"

"I think Thor saved your life."

Edward looked up to the sky. The rain disappeared, but clouds continued to shield Edward from the deadly sun.

Jacob held his hand out to Edward to help him up from the floor. Edward took it.

"Thanks," said Edward.

Tears welled up in Jacob's eyes.

"What are we doing?" said Edward. "She's gone. There's no point in fighting."

"If you hadn't stopped me, I could've gone after her!"

"She didn't want us to go after her, Jacob."

Jacob spat in Edward's face.

"What was that for?" he bellowed.

"I'm sick of you."

"You know, for a minute there I actually thought you had a heart."

"I _do_ have a heart. You're the one who doesn't have one."

"On the contrary, I do. It just doesn't beat."

Jacob threw a punch at Edward.

"This again?" said Edward. "You really want me to kill you, don't you?"

"I wish you burned. You pathetic, lifeless, son of a bitch. You worthless piece of crap. I hope you burn in hell."

Edward advanced forward and leapt upon Jacob, pushing him to the floor. He punched him across the face the same way he did before. Injuring him as if he were hitting him with tons of steel. Once again, the blood poured out of Jacob.

"Stop!" called a voice.

Edward didn't listen. He continued to hurt the person who was the reason for all the damage and complication in his relationship with Bella.

A hand touched Edward's shoulder. It was Alice. Jasper appeared next to him too and used his power to calm him down. Edward looked down at what he had done to Jacob. Jacob was verging upon death.

"Edward," said Carlisle.

Edward turned around. His entire family was there. The wolf pack stood behind them and the Volturi followed close behind.

Tears of blood poured down Jacob's crimson cheeks.

Edward stood up. Everyone was looking at him. He heard their thoughts of shock and disappointment and death threats (from the wolf pack).

Esme and Rosalie bent down by each side of Jacob.

"Jacob," said Esme. "Phase."

"Can't." said Jacob.

"Try," said Rosalie, as she put her hand on his. He gripped onto it tightly. Suddenly, he transformed into a wolf and back into a human. He was fully healed.

Esme stood up and put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward," she started, but he pushed her away. He ran off.

He went to a large hall at the end of the school grounds. He burst the door open and screamed. He fell to his knees. Soon after, the Cullens entered. They all sat around him, touching him for comfort.

"She's gone," he said. "Gone. Forever. She wants nothing- nothing to do with me."

Alice hugged Edward. They all sat together. If they were human, they would all be crying.

"I'm sorry to break up this little weep fest," said Aro from behind them. "But where the bloody hell is Bella?"

"She left," said Edward."

"How could she have left?" said Aro. "How did she get out of the house? It's not possible. How did you three get out?"

"I don't know," said Edward. "How did I catch on fire from being in the sun?"

"That," said Aro. "is something you should've known."

"How was I supposed to know that? You've never mentioned it before. I thought we just shine in sunlight."

"Well, if you're in the sun long enough, then yes…you will catch on fire and sometimes even burn to death. You're very lucky that we were aware of your situation, Edward. Otherwise Thor would not have been able to save your life. But enough of this, we need to find Bella."

"What do you want with her?" said Edward.

"Is it not obvious?" said Jane. "We want to turn her. We have gathered information about her Vampire power, should she become one."

"And it is an exceptionally rare and powerful ability." said Aro. "Why else would we kidnap her?" said Jane.

"How do you know what her power might be?" said Carlisle.

"Eleazar returned to us. He told us." said Alec.

"Edward," said Aro. "I must congratulate you on your excellent demonstration of fighting skills. _That_ is why you belong with us."

"No," said Alice. "He will never belong with you."

"Carlisle," said Aro. "I would love to have your family over for dinner tonight. Oops, I forgot. You're vegetarian. Well, in any case, I would still like to have you over at our house. You may return home tonight. I suggest your Werewolf pets return home now. What do you say to that?"

"We'd like to go home too, Aro." said Carlisle.

"Understandable," said Carlisle. "But please, we are practically neighbours now. Do drop by whenever you feel like it. We won't be returning to Italy for quite some time."

"I'll keep in touch," said Carlisle. "Come, everyone."

And they all left.

The Quileutes returned to La Push and the Cullens returned to Forks.

"They'll never give up until they find her," said Carlisle when they were out hunting the next morning.

"The only reason I've given up," said Edward. "is because she doesn't want me anymore."

Alice put her hand on Edward's arm.

"Have you seen her?" said Edward. "How is she?"

"I can't see her, Edward." said Alice.

"What? Why not?" said Edward.

"I don't know. It's just a blank with her." said Alice.

"But you can always see someone," said Rosalie. "Except when the wolves are around. But otherwise, you usually have no problem. Unless…" Rosalie stopped.

Edward noticed the look Alice gave Rosalie.

"What?" said Edward. "Unless what?"

"Nothing," said Alice, turning away quickly.

Edward attempted to read Alice's mind but before he could, she ran away. Edward turned to Rosalie and read her mind instead.

_Unless she's dead._


	17. Chapter 17: Reborn

Chapter 17

Reborn

Bella lay motionless on the wrecked car. The driver had hit their head on the steering wheel and had thus fallen unconscious.

Felix appeared almost instantly. He lifted Bella off of the car and ran away with her.

Soon, the ambulance arrived to take care of the driver, although they had no idea what had caused the accident.

"Bella," said Felix, laying her down against a bridge pillar, not far from where the accident had occurred. "Bella. Bella."

Her lifeless body caused Felix so much sadness. He held onto her wrist tightly, embracing her. He felt something where his finger was. It was a pulse. She wasn't dead! He looked at her. Her eyes closed, he could tell she was nearing her end. Felix was struck by a thought. He held Bella tightly against himself and ran away from the area.

He brought her to an empty house and lay her down on the bed, brushing her bloodstained hair away from her neck. He slowly moved down towards it, bearing his teeth. His teeth touched her neck and he bit. He bit into it hard.

Bella's eyes suddenly opened wide. Her body went rigid. Felix tried to stop himself from tasting Bella's delicious, sweet blood. He eventually did and watched as Bella writhed in pain. Her mouth fell open and let out a scream of agony.

It felt like her entire body was covered in fire. The venom spread through her. It felt to her as if she were being tortured. As if she were being stabbed continuously.

Felix watched Bella as she continued to scream in pain. Her heart was beating so fast. It felt as if she were going to explode. She didn't speak. She closed her eyes as the venom continued to spread throughout her entire anatomy.

Felix couldn't bear to watch Bella in so much pain. He tucked her into the bed as the pain went on and on.

It wasn't until three days later that this entire process came to an end.

Felix watched as Bella's gasps of agony slowed down. Her heart beat stopped. This was it. She opened her eyes once more and looked at him.

Bella got up off the bed and put her hands around Felix's neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" she screamed at him. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You-you" he stammered.

"Am I a Vampire?" her grip tightened over his neck. "Am I?!"

He attempted a nod. She understood. She threw him to the floor, demonstrating her super-human strength for the first time.

"Did I not specifically make it clear to you that I did _not_ want to become a Vampire?!"

"You were dying! I couldn't let you die, Bella!"

"I wanted to die! My parents! They were murdered. I ran out into the street so that someone would knock me over! And now you've gone and- Ugh!" She threw the bed lamp at Felix. He dodged it.

"I'm sorry! But- I couldn't. I couldn't let you die, Bella. I don't care if that's what you wanted. I couldn't let you-"

She threw a telephone at him but he dodged that too.

Her crimson eyes gave him a look of hatred. This was not what she wanted! She wanted to die. And now she never will.

"This is the worst fucking day of my life!" Bella picked up the bed and tipped it over.

"Bella, calm down. Please!"

"I will NOT calm down!"

Felix ran his hand though his hair in utter exasperation. He let out a sigh.

"Bella," he started.

"I'm hungry," said Bella.

"Oh-"

But before he could do anything, she dashed out of the house and disappeared.

"Oh, no," said Felix.

Bella ran as far away from the house as she could get. She stopped in a little neighbourhood that was full of people dressed up in scary outfits.

_Halloween_, Bella thought. _Perfect. _

Bella skulked around, watching the children trick or treating.

She noticed a single child walking around by himself. He was even dressed up as Dracula. Bella slowly approached him. He seemed to be around ten years old. His blonde hair and blue eyes contrasted with Bella's darker than usual hair and crimson eyes. She grabbed him and ran away from the area, her hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't shout. He attempted to bite her hand but his fake fangs prevented this from having any effect.

Bella took him around a corner of a house. She lunged forward towards his neck and bit into it. He screamed. It was then that she threw him against the wall and knocked him unconscious.

She bit into his neck again and started draining him of his blood. She drank it up. It was the most delicious, most wonderful thing she had ever tasted in her life. She continued to drink his blood until he was fully drained- and dead. She left his lifeless body against the wall and fled. She didn't feel any remorse whatsoever.

Just then, Felix appeared by the dead boy. He lifted the boy's head and saw that he was dead. He panicked. _What to do? Leave him here?_ He didn't have time to contemplate this. He left the boy and went after Bella. The last thing he needed was another death on her hands. On _his_ hands.

She was out of control. Bella had taken another young child and taken him to the same area as the other one. Felix finally caught up to Bella back by that house.

"Bella, no! Stop!" he grabbed her arm. The panicking child looked at the two of them.

"Please don't hurt me," said the little boy. "Please?"

"Don't you see what you're doing? Can't you see what you've done?" He gestured to the lifeless body of the other boy.

Bella's red eyes looked at the dead boy. "I need to feed," she said. "Can't stop." She took the new boy's hand. Felix knocked her arm away.

"Bella," said Felix. "How would Edward feel if he saw what you're doing?"

"Don't say his name,"

"Jacob?"

"Or his!"

"What about Charlie? And Renee?"

Bella looked at the boy. Felix got up and took him by the hand.

"Run back to your mom and dad," said Felix. "This was just a little Halloween prank. It wasn't funny. It's over now. There's nothing to worry about."

The boy ran off. He turned back to them. "I'm gonna tell my mommy!"

Bella hissed at him and edged forward. Felix stopped her instantaneously.

The little boy screamed and ran away.

Bella fell into Felix's arms.

"I didn't ask for this!" she bellowed. "I don't want this! Look what I did! I can't believe I killed-" she hit Felix on the chest. "I did not ask for this!"

"I know, Bella." said Felix. "But you have to be strong. I know how difficult it is. Believe me, I know. But there is a way to control it."

"How do _you _control it?"

"I'm like the Cullens. I'm a vegetarian. I'm hardly home for _dinner_. I go out looking for any sort of animal to satisfy my thirst. Occasionally I'll have what the Volturi have to offer. _Occasionally. _I can teach you how to control it."

"But what about this boy? I'll never forgive myself."

"We all have our moments where we slip. Especially in the beginning. You can't help it in the beginning."

"But I need to! I don't wanna kill again!"

"Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're going to be feeling this way for a whole year. That's how long it takes to get used to everything."

"I know. Felix, why did you save me? I didn't want saving. I didn't _need_ saving!"

"I saved you," Felix began. "because I love you."

Just then, Felix leaned in and kissed Bella. He couldn't help it. She was more irresistible than ever before. She was so striking. Her skin was magnificent. Her lips were fuller and perfect. Her features had enhanced. Her face more beautiful than it ever had been.

Felix kissed her, tasting the blood of the child on her lips. She kissed him back with the same feeling he had for her. Love.

Just then, a group of people came around the corner.

"That's her, mommy!" said the voice of the little boy who had escaped minutes ago. He pointed at Bella. "She tried to kill me. And look! There's the boy she killed already." The boy then pointed at the dead body of the boy Bella had killed.

Felix and Bella had already broken their kiss and were looking at the mob of people standing before them, watching them intently and eying the corpse of the boy that lay near to them.

A woman's screams came from behind.

"Is it Andy? Is it my Andy?" the woman reached the front of the crowd. She looked down at the dead child. "My Andy!"

Bella and Felix exchanged glances. They were cornered.


	18. Chapter 18: Tribulations

Chapter 18

Tribulations

"My Andy! What have you done to my Andy?!" The plump woman ran towards the dead boy Bella had killed just moments ago. His lifeless corpse was drained of blood. His skin was hanging on his bones, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. The woman who must've been his mother screamed in horror.

"We found him here," said Felix.

"Why didn't you call anyone?" said a chubby man in the crowd.

"We panicked. We didn't know what to do." said Felix.

"And what's this about taking my brother and scaring him?" said a teenage boy angrily.

"It was a stupid prank. We're sorry," said Felix.

"Oh and you didn't know that there just happened to be a dead child in the same area?" said the boy.

"No. We only noticed after your brother ran away. It was just supposed to be harmless Halloween fun."

Andy's mother continued to scream. She got up and lunged towards Bella, grabbing her neck and strangling her.

"You stupid bitch! You did this. You killed him!" Andy's mother's grip tightened.

"She didn't kill anyone." said Felix, snapping at her. He grabbed Andy's mother and pulled her away from Bella.

Bella's blood lust was getting stronger. How she just wanted to kill all of these people. They were all eying her with suspicion.

"Has anyone called the cops?" said Felix.

"Yes," said a tall man. "They're on their way."

"Great." said Felix.

The crowd stood around Andy's corpse. Bella and Felix slowly moved out of the circle of people. When no one was paying any attention to them, Felix grabbed Bella and they fled in a flash.

***

Edward lay in the meadow, staring up at the cloudy sky. Any minute now the sun would peak through and shine on him.

He closed his eyes and thought about Isabella. He thought about her soft brunette hair and her coffee brown eyes, her heart-shaped face and her milky skin. How he missed her.

She was his one true love. Bella was so close to being her, yet so far from it. But being with Bella kept him calm and happy and most importantly, she kept him sane. Without Bella in his life, Edward had lost himself again. He was no longer the charming, polite and dazzling Edward Cullen that Bella came to love. Bella kept him stable and without her he was not.

These last couple of years was the closest he had ever be to Isabella in almost a century but now Bella was gone too.

There it was; the sun. The cloud that was covering it up had passed it. The gap between the last cloud and the next was so large that it could be at least another hour until the next cloud cover.

Edward stripped off his clothes and lay on the grass, the sun beaming down on him, causing his skin to sparkle.

Half an hour later, the sparkles on his skin started to pierce him and sting, the way they did before when he was engaged in battle with Jacob.

Edward lay like that for nearly another half an hour. It was almost time for the sparkles to cause his skin to burst into flames. He couldn't wait. He'd finally be dead. Finally. Any minute now…

***

Jacob lay asleep in bed. A person entered his room. They didn't want to startle him so they slowly creped up to his bed and crouched down by where his head was.

"Jake," said the voice in a low whisper.

"Mm-mm," said Jacob.

"Jake," said the voice again. "Wake up, sleepy."

Jacob opened his eyes, meeting them with the person. The eyes looking back at him looked exactly like his own.

"Rachel!" Jacob gasped.

Jacob's sister hugged him tightly.

"You didn't tell me you'd be back so soon." said Jacob.

"I graduated early," said Rachel. "How are you, Jakey? I heard things aren't going too well."

"Well, what exactly have you heard?"

"I heard about Bella Swan."

"Yeah. She's gone."

"Did you tell her? About the imp-"

"Yeah. It was bad timing. She was pissed off already and I didn't know. But I had to tell her."

"You should've told her when it happened, though."

"I couldn't. She was with…him."

"Yeah. But you still tried to break them up so many times so you may as well have told her. But still Jakey, I'm sorry but the things you did were unacceptable. Even as your sister, I don't agree with the things you did. I read all your emails you sent me. I didn't always get a chance to reply. But I was always listening."

"It doesn't matter. My imprinting on her obviously didn't work properly. She never felt the same way about me."

"You said that she did."

"I don't know, Rachel. Okay? I don't know."

They looked away from each other, causing a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Come," Rachel said eventually. "Let's go get something to eat."

Jacob got up and he and his sister went down the stairs.

"Wow, Jake. You really have grown. A lot!"

"I know," Jacob chuckled.

After lunch that day, Jacob went to the forest and phased. He wanted to go for a little run. Apparently the rest of his pack did too. Jacob was no longer alone in his thoughts. They were all mumbling about their love lives and complaining about their parents.

_You guys are lucky that these are your problems, _Jacob thought.

_Jacob, we need to talk,_ Seth thought to Jacob. _We're at the edge of the woods. Come now, please._

Jacob ran towards where his pack was gathered.

_What's up? _said Jacob in his mind.

_Have you seen the news recently? _said Paul.

_No, _said Jacob.

_Well something happened last night. Out in a Sequim neighbourhood. A young boy was killed. They say it was an animal but we know better. It was drained of all its blood, _said Seth.

_And so? I don't care about any of this anymore. _

_And so…_Seth continued. _The cops have two human suspects. Well, they think they're human. They were at the scene of the crime first and __disappeared when no one was looking. The news said they were dressed up as vampires for Halloween and were both covered in blood. The female was said to have had blood on her mouth._

_I don't get why you're telling me all of this._

_Well, they released a sketch of the two suspects. And the female is Bella. But she's not the Bella we remember. She's definitely been turned into a Vampire and we wouldn't be surprised if it really was her who killed the boy. We don't recognise the male she's with._

_Jacob, _said Leah. _Do you know what this means?_

_Yes,_ said Jacob.

_The treaty has been broken, _said Sam_. Not only have they bitten her, they've turned her._

_But we don't know if it was the Cullens or those other ones. The royal ones, _said Paul.

_It doesn't matter, _said Sam. _The treaty's broken. And we're gonna have to kill them. All of them. Including her. Jacob? Will that be a problem?_

Jacob looked up at the sky, watching the birds fly by. He turned to faced Sam.

_No._

***

Aro and Marcus sat in silence on their thrones in the Volturi hall. Caius came to joined them. Nothing was going according to plan. Aro was leaning to the left, his thumb resting on his lips. He let out a sigh. Caius and Marcus both looked at him.

"I hate it here," said Aro. "I want to go back to Italy."

"Well then let's go," said Caius.

"No. We need to sort out this Bella situation first."

"If you had just killed her when you first met her, like I said in the beginning-" Caius began.

"That is not relevant, Caius." Aro interrupted. "Killing her was never an option. I want her to be one of us. That has been the plan all along. I have enlisted the help of some of the best Trackers the world has ever seen and none of them are able to find her. It is because of her uncanny ability to block certain powers."

"And the Cullens? What are they doing about it?"

"Nothing, it seems. But we've been keeping a watch on Edward. He seems to be attempting sunlight suicide, apparently. But if that doesn't work, I sense he will be back here soon.

"Has anyone heard from Felix?" Marcus piped up.

"Felix?" said Aro. "No. Why?"

"Well I sense a slight bit of loyalty wavering amongst our people."

"Is that so? Well that's a pity. He better be careful because if you're right Marcus, I will make sure that he burns."


	19. Chapter 19: Reckless

Chapter 20

Reckless

After escaping, Felix brought Bella to a hotel, just outside of Sequim. He booked them into a room where they were to stay for a few nights.

"I'm sorry about this, Bella." said Felix as he spoke to Bella through the mirror whilst she sat on the bed. "I didn't-"

"You should be sorry. I have never been in a more fucked up situation than this."

"Bella, stop swearing. It doesn't suit you. Immortality, on the other hand, does."

"Oh, shut up," said Bella, laughing.

Felix turned around and approached the bed. He sat down beside Bella. He took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry about your parents." said Felix.

"Yeah. So am I." said Bella.

"If there's anything I can do," Felix started.

"I'll let you know," Bella finished for him.

Felix moved closer to Bella.

"Do you remember how we met?" said Felix.

"I think so. It was when you and Demetri came to take Edward and me to see Aro."

"Yeah, I was a bit of a prick. Only following Aro's orders."

"I never would've thought-" Bella stopped mid sentence.

"Never would've thought?" said Felix.

"Nothing," said Bella, turning away from Felix and taking her hand away from his.

Felix started stroking Bella's hair. "I would've thought," he said in a gentle tone. Bella turned to face him. Their lips met.

"You need a shower," said Felix.

Bella laughed. She got up off the bed. She walked towards the bathroom and then turned around to face Felix, biting her lip. She walked backwards, making eye contact with him, trying to be all sensuous.

"Bella, you-" Felix started but before he could finish, Bella bumped into the wall.

"Still clumsy, huh?" Felix cracked up.

"Oh, come here, you." said Bella.

Felix got up and ran towards Bella, picking her up and taking her into the bathroom. He shut the door and turned to smile at her, winking. Bella turned on the shower and slipped out of her blood drenched clothes. Felix followed suit and they got into the shower together and closed the door. They held each other and kissed each other and started making love to one another. They didn't have to be careful. They didn't have to take precautions. Because no one could get hurt. They went all out and had the time of their lives. No matter how much crap was going on at the moment in the world around them and in their lives, nothing else mattered except the two of them, embraced in each other's arms and pleasuring each other to great extents of ecstasy.

After causing a bit of damage to the shower, Bella and Felix retreated to the bedroom and continued their lovemaking there. The bed knocked against the wall, forming cracks in it. The painting above the headboard fell down onto them. Felix pushed it aside and continued to show Bella how much he loved her.

Soon they both climaxed and lay there wanting more. But that was no longer possible as there was a knock on the door.

"Hotel management," said the voice. "Please open up."

Felix laughed. "Oh gosh. Going to have to pay for all of this. He probably got noise complaints." Felix put on his pants and walked towards the door.

Bella looked out the window, thinking. And then she realised something.

"Felix, no!" Bella shouted.

But it was too late. Felix opened the door and stood face to face with the hotel manager.

"I apologise for all the noise, Sir." said Felix.

"Noise?" said the manager. "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh," said Felix. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here," said the manager. "because of this." He held out a piece of paper that had sketches of Felix and Bella on it with the words 'WANTED' printed under it in big, bold black ink.


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontations

Chapter 20

Confrontations

The sun hit Edward hard and the burning sensation grew.

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted. She and the rest of the Cullens rushed forward to move Edward into the shade. He looked at them. The expressions on their faces were of sheer disappointment and disgust. Rosalie walked up to him. She glared into his eyes and then gave him a slap.

"I wish you felt that," she said. None of the Cullens seemed to have objected to Rosalie's action.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Alice.

"Bro, you can't do this." said Emmett.

"Edward," Carlisle started.

"I don't need your lectures." said Edward. "I just want to be left alone."

"Honey," Esme walked towards Edward, taking his arm and walked away from the rest of the family. "I know what you're-"

"No, you don't!" Edward shouted. "You don't know anything. None of you do. You don't know what it's like to lose the one you love over and over again. You don't know what it's like to be alone. Again. All of you have someone. All of you. I need someone too. I need Isabella. I can't live without her."

"You're right," said Esme. "We don't know what it's like to be alone. But Edward, if I ever catch you doing something like this again, I swear you'll wish you lived for another billion years. Now put your clothes back on and let's go home."

Edward put his clothes back on and joined his family. Carlisle gave him a hug. His siblings looked at him scornfully.

Just then, a commotion could be heard nearby. The Cullens all stood on guard. Out of the bushes came the entire pack of wolves in their wolf forms. They surrounded the Cullens.

"They want to talk to us," said Edward.

"No, shit." said Rosalie.

Edward glared at her.

"It's about Bella." said Edward.

The wolves all phased into their human forms. They quickly put on the clothes they had brought with them, tied to their legs.

"You broke the treaty," said Sam.

"What?" said Carlisle. "We did no such thing."

"Where's Bella?" said Jacob.

"The last time I saw her was when I kicked your ass." said Edward.

"Screw you!" Jacob bellowed.

"Have you been reading or watching any news?" said Seth.

"No," said Carlisle.

"Show them," said Jacob.

Seth took out a newspaper article and handed it to Carlisle.

"'Vampire duo leave young boy dead on Halloween'." said Carlisle.

"Look at the picture," said Leah.

The Cullens gathered around to look at the sketch of the "Vampire duo".

"That's Bella, isn't it?" said Emmett. "Although she looks..."

Edward pushed the newspaper out of Carlisle's hands.

"She's been turned," said Carlisle.

"That was Felix," said Alice. "Why-"

"It doesn't matter why," said Sam. "Did you or did you not turn her?"

"We didn't," said Carlisle.

"Well we're gonna have to kill whoever did," said Sam.

"Ha!" Edward barked. "Good luck with that."

"Excuse me?" said Sam.

"The Volturi will devour all of you before you can even turn into those stupid dogs."

"Edward," said Carlisle condescendingly. "You didn't make the treaty with the Volturi." he said looking back at Sam. "You made it with us. But we will join you. We want Bella back too."

"Oh, we don't want Bella back," said Leah.

"Then what's the point of this?" said Esme.

"We are done with all of you." said Jacob. "Come the next full moon we will make sure that we have annihilated every single one of you pathetic, revolting bloodusucking insects."

"Well, there isn't any time to waste then, is there?" said Edward in a cocky tone. He charged forward and smashed into Jacob at full force. Jacob phased into a wolf instantly.

"Not again!" said Alice.

Edward and Jacob wrestled on the floor. Jacob tried taking bites out of Edward but he kept dodging him. Edward responded and bit into Jacob hard. The venom spread through Jacob, causing him to turn back into a human. He writhed on the floor in pain.

"What have you done!" Leah bellowed. "NO!"

The wolves and Cullens all surrounded Jacob. Edward stood back, watching the dying Jacob.

"I can help him," said Carlisle.

"We don't want your help! You've done enough!" said Leah, crying.

"No," said Sam. "Fix him.".

Carlisle bent down and sucked the venom out of Jacob. It wasn't long until it was all out.

"This means war, bloodsucker." Sam said to Edward. "All of you be prepared. Because Jake's right. We're gonna kill you all."

Just then, they disappeared back into the woods.

Rosalie let out a high pitched chuckle. Everyone looked at her. Emmett laughed too. Jasper and Alice also began laughing. Carlisle and Esme laughed with them. Edward didn't laugh but he smiled, joining in on the inside joke in one way or another.

"Next stop," said Carlisle. "Washington Volturi Headquarters."


End file.
